Team Hebi's Cherry Blossom
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Sakua is sent on a seduction mission, and when she's done, she visits Akatsuki, and Deidara sends a hit making her fly RIGHT. INTO. SASUKE. UCHIHA! And his teammates! What will happen now! story is better than the summary!
1. Meet the New Haruno Sakura

**Moona-chan: hey guys!! I know that it IS stupid that I'm writing ANOTHER story, but I can't get my creative brain to stop!! GAH! BLEH!**

**Naruto: it's okay Moona-chan!**

**Sakura: it's okay…I guess.**

**Sasuke: Hn…Moona does NOT own us…if she did…I'd probably be dead by now…but then she'd bring me back.**

**Moona-chan: Oh Thank Y- HEY!! **_**SASUKE!!**_

**Naruto: enjoy which Saskue-teme runs for his LIFE!**

**Team Hebi's Cherry Blossom Chapter 1**

Sakura's POV

I'm Sakura Haruno, the pink-headed-broken-hearted-teen. I–of course!-have pink hair(short), emerald green eyes, a nice figure, creamy soft pale skin, and I'm tall-short. When I was younger, I was _really _annoying and _very _weak. My first and only love left me at the age of twelve on a bench in Konoha, our village and home. He never loved me back. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was the most _arrogant, egolistic jerk_, I've _ever _met. I really don't know_ why_ I loved him anymore. But that was a long time ago. I've changed now. My outfit has changed from a dress to a _super _tight zip up red shirt with a Haruno symbol on the back, _super _skintight black shorts, a peach-pink shirt thing, ninja boots, and all that (Shippuden outfit!). I'm _super_ strong. Try to test that…you _**die.**_ _I'm not a nuisance anymore!_

"Sakura-chan!" I heard some call to me. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Naruto? It had to be! I haven't seen him for four weeks!

"Naruto!" I called back smiling, and waving. Naruto stopped in front of me, panting and gasping for air. Why had he run to see me? What could be so important?

"What do you need Naruto?" I asked tilting my head to the side in a confused manner, making my bangs fall into my face. Naruto blushed and I was confused. I never understood these things. I guess I _am _innocent.

"Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see you." Naruto replied, standing up straight. I nodded my head, and headed towards the Hokage Tower. The Leaf Village sure has changed. The Akatsuki never came back to our village, but I'm good friends with them. Diedara(sp?) was really funny. Same goes for Sasori. Tobi's a pain in the ass, Kisame's…weird, Hidan is just don't like, Konan's cool, and the others…I don't know. Oh, yes! I forgot…Itachi. Itachi's freaking awesome! I know what he did to…his brother…but he explained why. Sad story…

I just arrived at Tsunade-sama's office, and I just opened the door, sliding my small, curvy figure through the door. I smiled at my blonde-brown-eyed sensei. She smiled back and motioned me to come closer. I did and bowed my head in respect.

"What would you like Tsunade-sama?" I asked curiously. What could she want?

"I want you to go on a mission." She replied back to me. Oh…yeah. I sweat dropped at how stupid I could be for not knowing.

"What type?" I asked still confused.

"You have to seduce this man. You leave today." My Sensei said, pointing to this really hot man on a picture. He had black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, thin, and just plain old _**hot.**_ I smirked.

"I'll go get ready." I said, grabbing the paper work. I walked out the office muttering "Arigato" before I left. I ran to my apartment, opened the door, and tried to pick out an outfit to wear for seduction. Ah-ha! That's it! That black and red dress Ino got me for my birthday! It's red and black-duh!-, goes mid-thigh, covers most of my chest-thank Kami-sama!-, it's silky smooth, shows my curves, and makes my D-cup breasts look even bigger. I chose my black stilettos for shoes, and the red and black ribbon Hinata gave me. I grabbed my black bag, stuffing my ninja clothes, shoes, and all that stuff. All set! I walked out the door with the paper work in my hand, reading it over. This so going to be easy. The man named 'Takisho Minoka' lives in the snow village, has personal information on Konoha, needs to die, likes beautiful and exotic women, and this is why I was hired to do the job.

When I looked up, I saw that it was still bright out. I walked down the street, and I saw men widen their eyes. I smirked. This is just too much fun. I saw Naruto, and he instantly blushed and widened his eyes when I saw what I was wearing and me in general. I waved and smiled, and he started drooling, seeing my shaved, smooth, creamy-pale, legs.

"Hi Naruto." I said stopping.

"H-Hi S-Sakura…c-chan." Naruto said.

"Well, I have to go." I said nodding my head as a goodbye sign, and he nodded back. When I arrived at the gates I made some hand signs and disappeared into cherry blossoms, and red roses. Next thing I know, I'm in front of the Snow Village Gate. I walked further into the village, reading the paper work. It says that Takisho Minoka is staying at 'The Mashurami Inn.' I walked up to this cloaked man. He was sitting on the sidewalk, so I bent over, my breasts showing a bit at the action.

"Excuse me…could you tell me where 'The Mashurami Inn' is?" I asked in a sweet tone. He looked at me with widened onyx eyes. I widened my eyes too, staring into them. Who's were they? Itachi's?

"I-Itachi-kun?" I asked confused and shocked. The man remained with widened eyes.

"No…" the man said to me, in a deep voice.

"M-My mistake s-sir." I stuttered before I walked away.

I looked up, and there it was. _Right in front of me._

I'm so stupid. I walked in and asked where room Number 10498 was. They asked why, and I said I was visiting Takisho Minoka. They nodded at told me where it was. I walked up the stairs until I reached room 10498. I opened the door, and saw a man sitting on a bed, flipping through channels. When he heard the door open, he looked up at me and his eyes widened. I smiled.

"Um…would you be Takisho Minoka?" I asked. He nodded his head shyly, and I walked up to him, making myself blush and look shy, placing my arms behind my back.

"In that case…" I said, reaching up on my tippy toes, leaning in. he started leaning in, and I stabbed poisoned Senbon(sp?) needle in his neck. He fell to the ground, and died. I have done this many times. I would lean in, and kill them before our lips could touch. I'm not giving my first kiss to a random guy. I walked out, my book bag now on my back, heading to a forest. I wanted to change, but I ended up in front of Akatsuki's base. I was greeted by Diedara. Diedara's eyes widened when he saw my…_body._ His _eyes_ were _raping _me.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Diedara said running up and hugging me. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He invited me in, and I gladly accepted him invitation. I walked in and saw all my guys buddies sitting at a table. When then looked up and saw me, their eyes were raping me like Diedara's.

"H-Hello…S-Sakura…c-chan." They said stuttering like Naruto did when he saw me.

"HI! Um…do you have anywhere I can change?" I asked. Sasori stood up, and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Nope." He said. "But you can always change right here." Sasori said again. I shook my head.

"Leave her alone…Sakura the bathroom is down the hall, third door on the right." Itachi said. I nodded my head in gratitude, and walked down to the bathroom.

I grabbed my clothes out of my bag, and changed. When I was done, I walked out, and headed towards the guys' table again.

"So…who wants to spar?" I asked smiling. Diedara's hand shot up, like an idiot, and Itachi mumbled 'hn' which meant yes, the others said no. Sasori said yes, but I was too scared that he'd rape me. He came just to watch anyway.

We walked out into a training field and I went up against Diedara.

"Ready, set…GO!" Diedara and I yelled at the same time. I threw a kunai at his leg, and it hit. He yelped in pain, and threw one of his bombs at me, and I disappeared into the trees. Diedara panicked, and looked around. When he turned south (I'm north), I threw a kunai at his back, it hit, and I jumped on him, and he fell down to the ground. I smirked and placed a kunai to his neck. Diedara was mad. _**Very mad…SUPER MAD!!**_ my eyes widened and I tried to get away, but Diedara already exploded, and I was sent flying.

"AH!!" I screamed, reaching my hand out, as if someone would take it. I saw Itachi's, Duedara's, and Sasori's eyes widen as they saw me get pushed back at such speed and force.

"SAKURA!" they all yelled in I saw Itachi's, Duedara's, and Sasori's eyes widen as they saw me get pushed back at such speed and force.

"SAKURA!" they all yelled in harmony. I was scared of what would happen. Would my back break when I land? Would I die at the impact? _**What the hell would happen?!**_

Ii'm still flying back from the force and speed of the explosion!! I started praying, hoping that I would be okay and safe. Finally my back hit something soft, and I fell to the ground, hearing screams.

"What the hell was that?!" a panicked man asked.

"I don't know!" a scared female voice declared. The thing under me seemed hurt from our impact…what _is _this?

Sasuke's POV (before Sakura flew)

Ugh…constant bickering from Suigetsu and Karin. Juuggo must not be happy about this either. Next thing I knew I heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Four strong chakra signals are up ahead." Karin declared. Four? Strong? Who could they be? Akatsuki? I could hear screams of a name that I couldn't get out. That's when I heard a girl's scream.

We waited for five minutes, and then something flew right into me. I fell over, not able to move right then. I heard Suigetsu and Karin scream, and I almost rolled my eyes. I heard a voice moan in pain. It was similar somehow. I opened my eyes, and they were blocked by a blur of red and white.

"Ow…damnit!! Diedara…you are _so _dead. Just _wait."_ The voice said, much to my amusement. The thing got off me, and rolled over on it back. I opened my eyes again, activating my Sharingan. The person must have not seen, because they didn't do anything. I looked for the person and my eyes widened seeing the person roll in pain…_**Sakura.**_

Emerald green eyes opened wide when they noticed my presence. They stayed wide, and finally, the person moved their head to see me.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said, eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. My eyes widened again. Sakura had grown. Curves, butt, breasts, and all of that. She got off the ground, and tried limping away, but was stopped by three males. A red head, a blonde, and…ITACHI?!

"Sasori…Diedara…I-Itachi…" Sakura said, falling into Itachi's arms.

"What are you doing with her?" I asked in an angered tone. Sakura…and Akatsuki members? No way…

"Little brother…Sakura is our friend. We would never hurt her. Why are you here anyways?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura-chan!" Diedara screamed, shaking Sakura's bloodied form. She lay limp in his arms, blood running down her mouth, and eyes. Why her eyes…?

"Oh no…she's cried again…! Her wounds are opening!! Itachi! We have to do something! Blood is pouring out of her eyes again!" Sasori said. What?!

"No…" Itachi whispered, worry in his voice.

"Why is she crying blood?" I asked, taken back. I 'm so confused…

"She's done nothing but cut, hurt, curse herself, and cry ever since you left. She cried so much, that she started crying tears of blood. The sent in her apartment is nothing but blood and tears." Itachi explained.

I almost puked at what Itachi said. Blood…and tears. Mixed together…disgusting.

"But Sakura's learned something from love. She learned that she can't just cry and bleed. She needed to get stronger to bring you back. Sakura's the strongest person in Konoha now. She's stronger than Naruto and Tsunade…everyone. She's been offered the position of Hokage every day, but she won't crush Naruto's dreams." Itachi said. My eyes widened. Sakura…that strong?! I heard Sakura scream in pain and agony.

"Sakura! Oh no! Itachi! Stage two!" Diedara screamed as Sakura awoke and held her neck in pain. What's happening?!

"_**AH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" **_Sakura screamed in pain.

"Sakura!!" Sasori yelled in fear.

"Hide, Sasori, Diedara! Take cover!!" Itachi screamed, as he held Sakura, as Sakura screamed and cried her already broken heart out. I just watched in fear, seeing what Sakura has become. She's become a sad, strong, and in pain ninja.

"Sakura! Control it!" Itachi screamed, as he held Sakura against his chest. Suddenly, she burst. Something popped out of her back. Itachi's eyes widened.

"NO!!" Itachi screamed. What's happening?!

Sakura was suddenly flowing in the air, with black wings. She had a black and red silky dress that went mid-thigh, black zip-up boots that were six inches long with laces in the front (rebel toned boots), she had short black hair, dull lifeless sad blue eyes, black gloves that stopped at her wrists, blood stained cheeks, and then I saw three swirls on her neck. A curse mark! Just like mine! The swirls were red, black, and blue. Suddenly Sakura looked up at us.

"Sakura Angel : Stage Two : Moona." Sakura said in a pained voice.

**Moona: awesome right?!**

**Naruto: yeah!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Sakura: yes, Moona-chan.**

**Moona: review! Ask questions if needed!**


	2. Reunions

**Moona: Arigato, for your reviews everyone~!**

**sakura300000: What do you mean odd?**

**luv2read15: Arigato?**

**Blood Diamonds: Aw~! ARIGATO~!**

**That's it…sadly.**

**Sakura: It's okay, Moona-chan~!**

**Moona: I guess… **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Emo-chicken.**

**Itachi: Nicely said Naruto. **

**Sasuke: Shut up you weasel! **

**Itachi: I'm so hurt!**

**Sakura: -hugs Itachi- You hurt Itachi's feelings!**

**Moona: -hugs Ita too- Damn it, Sasuke! SHANNARO! –hits Sasuke's head-**

**Sasuke: Owie…**

**Naruto: She DOESN'T own us…Enjoy~!**

**~*Team Hebi's Cherry Blossom – Chapter 2*~**

Sakura's POV

How did this happen? Why? Not my curse mark!

"I wasted it all, just to watch you go! I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard I try! I kept it everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart! What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of the time when I tried so hard, and got so far! But in the end…IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!" I screamed, my heart aching. Everyone had their eyes on me. I was crying, fighting the pain.

"Sakura…" Itachi said. I turned to him, and my eyes stopped crying. I couldn't control myself! I glared.

"I've put my trust, in you! Pushed as far as I can go! And for all this…there's only one thing you should know…I TRIED SO HARD!" I screamed at him. Itachi flinched at my words. He has to know this isn't me! Something…something in me is trying to come out!

"Moon…ARROW!" I shouted. Suddenly a black bow and blue arrow came to me. At the end of each arrow was a kunai, covered in something dark purple. I aimed for Itachi, and he started running. I shot the arrow, and missed. I aimed again for Itachi, and shot.

"AH!" I heard him screamed in agony. That scream made my eyes widen. My eyes turned emerald green, and I fell to the ground. I was still in my second stage of my curse seal.

"Something…_something _is trying to come _out _of me…" I said, tears coming out of my eyes. Deidara ran towards me.

"Sakura-chan! Don't die on us! Don't let it _control _you!" he shouted. My eyes widened. I felt a great power pulsing in me. It was locked away. I gasped.

"The…the…it's…" I said, my eyes remaining wide. "The…12 tailed Fox…the sister of…the Nine Tailed Fox." I whispered. I saw everyone's eyes widen. I gasped again, feeling the power pulse more and more. I felt like I was going to explode from so much power. My hair turned pink again, and my wings disappeared. I felt fangs growing. My pupils looked they disappeared. I screamed out in agony. Itachi looked at me, he was being healed by Sasori. The energy surrounded me. My eyes turned dark red like the Sharingan. I looked up, and smirked at them. **(A/N she looks like Naruto in Kyuubi form, but with purple-blue-redish pink chakra. It's hard to explain!) **

Sasuke's POV

Sakura looked like she was in a lot of pain. Wait…she has the demon like Naruto?! That can't be possible! Something would have happened when we were genin!

"Sakura…?" I said unsure of what TO say at this moment. She looked up at me. She was completely taken over by power. _Shit. _Her newly grown fangs were showing. She looked just like Naruto when we were fighting, trying to tell me not to leave. She even had three whisker like marks on her cheeks! She started growling, growling four tails. _Double shit. _

"SASUKE!" she screamed like Naruto does when he calls me during a fight. She charged at me with lightening speed. My eyes widened, and suddenly she stopped. She started squirming in someone's arms. Itachi's, to be exact. She struggled, growled, hissed, clawed, and all of that. She looked like a wild neko! It was kind of funny. I heard Suigetsu chuckle.

"Look at the wild koneko." He muttered. I chuckled too. Itachi was about to hit a pressure point in her neck, but she bit his had really hard. He shouted a long stream of curse words, trying to get his hand back from Sakura. I saw blood coming from his hand. I chuckled. Sakura smirked in satisfaction. He let go of Sakura, and she let go of his right hand. She calmed down, and transformed out of her demon self. She looked dazed and confused.

"What the fuck?" she asked, lifting up a pink eye brow. She cursed? Is the world ending?

"How un-lady like!" Karin shouted. Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes. What's happened to her? She used to be so…sweet. At least to me…

"Sasuke? Okay, Deidara. If this is a joke of yours it's NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" Sakura shouted, tackling Deidara.

"Hey, hey! It's not a joke! Sasuke's just here! Don't you remember?!" Deidara asked. Sakura looked confused. She titled her head to the side. Deidara shook his head in disappointment.

"Damn you and your memory lose!" Deidara said. She slapped him, and then he explained the story so he wouldn't get any angrier.

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked when he finished. She touched her neck. Oh yeah…was that a curse mark? Sakura walked up to me. I looked at her confused. She smiled brightly at me. Now this is the Sakura I kno- right then she slapped me in the face! What the hell?!

"If you _ever think_ about hurting us _again _I _will _hunt you down and _kill _you…_personally. _Naruto would be pissed, but _who gives a shit? _Who gives a flying _fuck _about me and Naruto? Huh?" She spat at me.

"Ino?" I said. She started glaring at me.

"You _bitch. Never _mention _her. Ino _is _none _of your business." Sakura spat. Damn. I looked down at her neck, and I saw the curse mark. It looked just like mine, but with different colors. Sakura hissed and covered up her curse mark. I looked at her pale face. She matured…

"_That's _none of your business either." She hissed. Suigetsu walked up to us. Sakura looked at him, and she widened her eyes.

"Hiya Pinky!" Suigetsu said. Oh, no…he's going to get it. She focused her emerald green eyes on his soft purple orbs. She gasped.

"SUIGETSU! Oh mi gosh! It's fish face!" She screamed, and hugged him. Suigetsu laughed, and ruffled her soft pink locks.

"Ne, Pinky, what's up? I haven't seen you since I visited the Mist!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Naruto's been a pain in my ass…oh! Is that fat bitch 'Karin'?!" Sakura asked. Suigetsu laughed and nodded his head. I chuckled at what Sakura called Karin.

"Hi, Juugo! You're Juugo right?" Sakura asked sparkles in her eyes. Juugo nodded.

"And that's the emo-chicken!" Sakura said pointing to me. I was shocked of what she called me. Karin was pissed too, but Juugo and Suigetsu laughed. Sakura chased Suigetsu, Deidara, and Sasori around like a five year old.

"FISH FACE! STOP STEALING MY BAG!" Sakura screamed, attempting to get her black bag back.

"BUT YOU HAVE KISAME'S STUFF IN HERE!" Suigetsu yelled back.

"CAUSE I STOLE THE SHIT! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" Sakura screamed. Deidara tackled Suigetsu for Sakura, and Sakura snatched her bag. Sasori tackled Sakura. Sasori then stole her bag, and started running, while looking through it.

"Found it!" Sasori said, holding up Sakura's…bra.

"SASORI YOU PERVERT! GIVE IT BACK!" Sakura screamed, blushing.

"What size is it? I'll give it back if you tell me." Sasori said. Sakura muttered something.

"What was that Sakura?" Sasori asked.

"Ugh! It's a C-36, but it's kind of small! So I really take a size D! Happy?!" Sakura shouted. Sasori blushed, and nodded. He still held it up high.

"Give. It. Back!" Sakura shouted.

"Sasuke, catch!" Sasori yelled at me. He threw it, and I caught it. I examined it. It was red with black strips, with black lace around it. It also had a hot pink ribbon up top. I smirked. Sakura blushed.

"AH! SASUKE! GIVE IT BACK!" She screeched, as I got up and ran around. It was kind of fun. Sakura sure has big boobs now…

"Sasuke! Over here!" Suigetsu shouted. I threw it to him, and Sakura fell on me. Her boobs were right in my face. I smirked. She DOES have big boobs. I heard Sakura scream, as she realized our position. Then she started chaing Suigetsu, and then Suigetsu passed it to Deidara. Finally Deidara threw it back to me. I ran until Sakura tackled me. I held it away from her so she couldn't get it.

"Give it back! Sasuke! Give it back!" she whined. I didn't and she growled. Her boobs were still in front of my face, and I accidentally squeezed them. Oops! She didn't smack me, but instead she snatched her bra away, and smirked. She got up and put it back in her bag.

"Itachi…I'm taking Sakura. No matter what." I said. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu started running, and I picked up Sakura. She had her bag on her back thankfully…

"Deidara, Sasori!" Sakura screamed.

"SAKURA!" they shouted back.

"Itachi!" she screamed, holding that one out for a long time. No response…they LEFT.

~*Sakura's POV*~

No! I'm stuck with Sasuke! Some one save me! NARUTO!

**Moona: DONE~!**

**Sakura: I'm stuck with HIM?!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Suigetsu: Pinky~!**

**Sakura: FISH FACE~!**

**Karin: Bitch!**

**Sakura: Karin Bashing In The Future!!!**


	3. Being Stuck With Team Hebi

**Poison-chan: Loving this nickname, Sweety-chan! By the way, this chapter is SO short.**

**Naruto: On with it!**

**Poison-chan: Okay, okay! I own nothing.**

**Sakura: Enjoy!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

~* Sakura's POV *~

Damn it! I'm stuck with Mr. I- Have- a- stick- up- my- butt. I yawned. This is going to be a long day.

"Hey, pinky," Karin said.

"What fat ass?" I asked.

"I'm not fat!" Karin started, I scoffed, "We're here."

"Whatever, whore," I said from Sasuke's back. Suigetsu was laughing at the entire conversation. Juugo tried to stifle his laugh, and Sasuke chuckled. I hit Sasuke's head.

"Ow!" Sasuke cried. I smirked, and started pull Sasuke's hair.

"Ne, do you do something to your hair?" I asked. Sasuke winced and said no.

"Really now?" I asked again.

"Bet you ten dollars he's lying," Suigetsu said. I laughed and agreed.

"Stop playing with Sasuke-kun's hair!" Karin screeched.

"Whatever whore," I said. Suigetsu burst out laughing. I smiled brightly, slightly hugging Sasuke while on his back.

Is this… is this my new team?

**Poison-chan: Told you that's it's super short**

**Naruto: =[**

**Sakura: =]**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Poison-chan: review~!**


	4. Taking Care of Souka and Soul

**Poison:: Oi! I think this chapter should be longer~!**

**Sakura:: Good~! X3**

**Naruto:: WAH~! POISON-CHAN~! YOU'RE BACK~! **

**Poison:: Eh… yeah… OwO**

**Sasuke:: She doesn't own us or any other anime…**

~* Sakura's POV *~

We settled down into a little camp-like site in the forest. Karin aka fatty was trying to seduce Sasuke; no luck there. Sasuke is currently trying to get Karin away from him. Juugo appears to be talking to birds and smiling; poor him. Suigetsu is laughing at the sight of Sasuke running away from Karin, and I… well, I'm just sitting here, admiring the team.

"Oi," I said, getting everyone's attention, "I'm going to go get some fresh air, okay?"

"How do we know you won't runaway, _pinky_?" Karin asked in a snotty tone.

"I'm not _that_ stupid, _pork chop_," I sneered. Suigetsu laughed at what I called Karin.

"Sasuke," Juugo spoke up, "The birds have told me that they've observed Sakura-san."

"And?" Sasuke persisted.

"They say she is loyal and nice to her friends, Hokage-sama, and even people who do not deserve it," Juugo started, "and I agree. Sakura-san is nice."

"When I want to be…" I said, my eyes going to the ground in embarrassment. He was sweet.

"Fine," Sasuke said, "Go get your 'fresh air.'"

I smiled and walked away. No, I didn't plan on leaving and running in desperation back to the village.

I sighed.

"When am I going to see my friends again?" I asked myself. I sighed again. I was walking until suddenly, I heard a woman screaming and the cries of babies filled my sensitive ears. I heard a person running towards my direction in desperation.

"AH!" I heard a women scream before they fell right in front of me. She had on a purple kimono, long white hair, and beautiful shining jade green orbs. She had two little kids with spiky white hair and ruby red eyes. One was a girl, and one was a boy. But the thing that I found interesting was that the boy had sharp (spiky) teeth and the girl had a few streaks of emerald in her eyes color. The little boy wore a red kimono and the girl wore an emerald green kimono. The women looked up at me with teary eyes and a smile planted on her tan-pale face.

"Please miss," the woman started, "Take care of my children." I stared at her in shock.

"I am Haruno Sakura, medical and fighting ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Who are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"I am Hikari, I have no last name," Hikari spoke, "I am being hunted by assassins and I am sure to die. Please… love, cherish, and raise my children like they are your own!" I stared at the woman in sadness and nodded, taking her precious babies… her life.

"I promise," I stated, "on my _life._" Hikari smiled at me and cried in happiness.

"Arigato… Ms. Haruno Sakura," Hikari said, "I am forever in your debt." I shook my head.

"No need, I am a ninja," I told her.

"Now," Hikari started, "Run before they find and kill you too! Here is a note." I grabbed the note, nodded, and ran off. While I was running, I heard Hikari's final cry. I silently cried for her. I sat down on a tree stump and started reading Hikari's note, while holding her babies in my lap.

_Dear Savior,_

_I have entrusted you with my most prized possessions, my twins. The girl's name is Souka and my boy's name is Soul. __**(A/N: Soul from Soul Eater does not belong to me!)**__ Please, take care of my babies._

_Arigato,_

_Hikari._

I almost cried when I read it.

"Ma… ma…" I heard one of the babies say. I looked down and saw that it was Souka. I smiled and she smiled back. Soul was currently sleeping on my lap. I decided to go back to camp and explain everything. I sighed.

"Sasuke is _not _going to take this well," I murmured. When I reached camp I put the note in my pouch and called for everyone.

"Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu," I called. Everyone was in a circle, eating some stew. When they saw the babies, Karin dropped her stew, Sasuke gaped, Suigetsu stared, and Juugo stared as well in shock.

"Um… I can explain why I have these two," I muttered to them.

"Go ahead…" Sasuke said, still in shock. I handed him the letter from my pouch. After he read it, he stared at the two silent babies. Soul awoke and stared at Sasuke, drool coming out of his mouth. The baby smirked (somehow) and pointed at Sasuke.

"Daddy!" he shouted. Sasuke stared at the innocent child. Souka suddenly poked my cheek.

"And… mommy~!" she said. I blushed and stared at the innocent baby in shock. They think… Sasuke and I are their parents!

"Erm… I love you?" I said, unsure of what to say, to Souka and Soul. They grinned at held onto my neck.

"Looks like they love you too," Suigetsu chuckled. I looked at him and smiled.

"I guess so," I said. Souka and Soul were clingy and sweet. I loved them immediately. Karin said we should get rid of them, but I held on to them, and I glared at her. She backed off and so, the kids and I began to play.

I'm happy… for once in my life, I've found my purpose!

Arigato, Hikari-san~!

**Poison:: Kawaii ending, eh?**

**Naruto:: Yeah!**

**Sakura:: I loved it~!**

**Souka and Soul:: Review!**


	5. I Love You

**Poison:: Eh, I'm late for Valentine's Day, but whatever. **

_~* Sasuke's POV *~_

I was observing her and her _'children' _all day. She seemed so energetic around them. It was like even more life was poured into her eyes. Sakura was so happy.

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… why is she always on my mind?  
_**Because you love her you baka! **

_Who are you?  
_**Inner Sasuke, duh!**

_Whatever, you can keep saying that stuff, but I… do… oh my god… I __**do **__love Sakura!_

**Told ya.**

_Crap! How am I supposed to tell her?!  
_

**How can a mighty Uchiha like yourself wonder about how to confess, but a baka like Uzumaki Naruto can come right out with it!  
**

_Because, you have to do this the right way not the __**wrong**__ way and end up looking like a complete moron!_

***sigh* Whatever…**

I looked over towards Sakura. She was smiling at Soma and Souka. Sakura turned her head towards me. When she saw me staring she blushed and turned away. I smirked. I decided to tell her today.

_Wait… isn't today Valentine's Day?_

**Yeah.**

_**Perfect.**_

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me with her emerald green orbs. I was lost in them. I could tell she was a bit dazed also. When she caught herself staring she blushed and shook her head.

"Hai, Sasuke?" Sakura asked me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She stared at me in confusion.

"Take a walk with me," I stated, walking into the forest. She obediently followed me. I stopped when we were very deep into the forest. I made her turn to face me.

**Kiss her!**

For some odd reason, I listened and slowly leaned in. I felt her cheeks warm up as I finally pressed my lips to hers. I finally felt her respond by pressing her lips forcing onto mine. I almost smirked. I bit her bottom lip and she didn't respond. I licked it and she never opened up.

_Such a tease._

I slid my hand up her thigh and I heard her gasp. When her mouth was open, I quickly slipped my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course, I won. I heard a few moans escape her mouth. Our hands were tangled into each other's hair. We had to part for air though. Sakura was panting a bit and I was trying to take deep breaths. She looked up at me with her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"What… was… that for?" she asked. I smiled. I actually _smiled _at her.

"_Because I love you, Sakura." _

I heard her breath hitch.

"You know how long it's been since I've wanted to hear those words?" she asked me.

"Well," I started, "How about a kiss to make up for all the time?" I smirked.

"That'll do," she giggled.

~* Suigetsu POV *~  
I was walking around the forest until is saw a chicken hair style and pink hair. It was Sasuke and Sakura-chan!

I saw Sasuke lean in and kiss Sakura. I smirked.

_Maybe he __**does **__have some feelings after all! _

**Poison:: Sorry that all of my chapters are so short! Review please!**


	6. Our Little Family

~* Sakura's POV *~

I was so happy when I heard Sasuke tell me that he loved me. I've been waiting to hear those words ever since I saw him.

"I love you too, Sasuke," I told him when he broke the kiss. He smirked.

"That's good to hear," he stated.

"Look at the two love birds!" Suigetsu shouted, suddenly appearing with Karin, Juugo, Soul, and Souka. I blushed.

Karin screeched.

"No!" she screamed running around.

Soul and Souka ran up to me and grabbed my legs.

"Now you're part of our family," I said, lifting them up. I let Sasuke hold Souka while I held Soul.

Soul snuggled up to me and Souka played with Sasuke's face while giggling. I giggled when she pulled at his cheeks.

"Suigetsu's the funny brother-in-law," I smiled, pointing to him, "Karin is Suigetsu's wife, Juugo is the other brother-in-law, Souka is the daughter, Soul is the son, and Sasuke is the father and husband."

Karin and Suigetsu choked when I said the part about them being married.

"And don't forget you as the mother and wife," Sasuke said, rubbing his cheek on mine playfully.

I blushed and smiled.

"Don't forget Naruto as my brother," I giggled, "And Ino as my sister."

He smiled back.

Our little family . . .

**Poison:: I hope you like that! Hope it was worth the long wait also! Review please! Sorry this was short too.**


End file.
